1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a precision regulating device for the regulator pointer of a timepiece, the regulator device having a balance cock, an index regulator mounted on the balance cock such that the index regulator is pivotable about a regulator axis, a hairspring key arranged on the index regulator at a radial distance from the regulator axis and intended for changing the active length of a hairspring of the oscillating system of the timepiece, and a radially directed regulator pointer having a counterpressure spring which is designed as a resilient arm having one end region fastened on the balance cock and another free end region arranged so that it forces the regulator pointer, under prestressing, in the pivoting direction and holds it in abutment against a regulating screw arranged in a rotatable manner in a threaded bore of the balance cock or a component connected to the balance cock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In precision regulating devices, the resilient arm and/or the regulator pointer have a small thickness because of the small overall sizes of the timepiece parts. When the timepiece is subjected to relatively pronounced shocks, the counterpressure spring may oscillate and lift off axially from the regulator pointer, so that the regulator pointer is no longer held in abutment against the regulating screw.